Je suis un tueur!
by yaone-kami
Summary: De retour avec un OS qui change énormément de ce dont j'ai l'habitude.Warning lemon et scenes violentes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. "Pourquoi Heero ne supporte pas Duo!"...je sais, je suis toujours aussi douée pour les résumés.


_**Bonjour tout le monde…**_

_**Et oui, c'est moi que revoilà…lol**_

_**J'vous ai pas trop manqué j'espère…mdr**_

_**Bonne lecture en espérant que cette fic vous plaise…**_

_**Warning !!!!!!!! cette fic contient non seulement un lemon mais aussi des paroles durs ; de plus, elle traite de sujet grave (prostitution, violence…etc) **_

-----

_**JE SUIS UN TUEUR**_

Je suis un tueur, un assassin, et le pire, selon mes ''amis'', c'est que j'aime ça.

---

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année rentra dans le boite de nuit la plus réputé de la ville, 'Le Félon', certe drôle de nom pour une boite gay mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Il se dirigea vers le bar en se mouvant au grès de la musique, sa longue natte lui battant les reins sensuellement.

Arrivé à destination, le barman lui servi un coca, pas d'alcool pour lui ce soir.

Ses yeux couleur améthyste parcoururent la piste de danse avant de se fixer sur un grand noir. 1m80, la peau mate, les muscles bien développés et saillants sous son t-shirt blanc lui collant à la peau, les cuisses fermes misent en valeur par un jean noir; tout à fait son type d'homme, tan mieux !

Il s'avança vers lui toujours de sa démarche féline puis, arrivé face à lui, lui fit un clin d'œil. Le grand noir lui pris la main droite et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à le coller à son corps. De petite taille, le natté ne put que poser sa tête sur le torse de l'homme qui le dirigeait totalement. Le châtain se laissa faire, il était soumis de nature, alors se faire diriger sur une piste ne le dérangeait aucunement, bien au contraire d'ailleurs.

Les minutes puis les heures passèrent et les deux hommes étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Puis le grand noir se décida ; ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ramener des gars à la base, mais ce jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui le poussait à vouloir le garder auprès de lui. Alors il lui dit : « Vient ! » et le jeune homme aux yeux si étranges lui pris la main en lui faisant un de ses sourires sexy et lui répondit : « où tu veux ! »

Le grand black l'emmena vers la sortie, passa devant le videur en lui faisant un signe de tête, sûrement était-il un habitué, puis le poussa jusque dans le parking, dans une voiture, une jeep de l'armée. Il monta à son tour et démarra la moteur, il ne fallu aux deux hommes que quelques minutes avant d'arriver au complexe militaire.

La jeep s'arrêta devant la barrière et un solda s'approcha.

« - Trois heures du matin mon Colonel, vous rentrez plus tôt d'habitude.

- Serte mais d'habitude je ne rencontre personne d'intéressant. Ses yeux ainsi que ceux du solda se dirigèrent vers la forme somnolente côté passager.

- Je vois. Bonne soirée mon colonel. »

Après le salut militaire de rigueur, le garde ouvrit la barrière laissant pénétrer la jeep qui alla se garer près d'autres voitures du même genre.

Le colonel se pencha sur le corps à ses côtés : « Ne t'endort pas maintenant mon gars, ce serait dommage de manquer le meilleur ». Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le natté fut jeté sans ménagement sur un lit fait au carré, rigueur militaire oblige, avant d'être rejoint par le black.

Celui-ci se jeta sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora littéralement, au point que leur baiser prenne le goût métallique du sang, ce qui décupla l'envie du natté. Il repoussa l'homme pour que celui-ci se retrouve sur le dos et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise, puis les boutons de son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes musclées. Voyant l'état d'excitation bien avancé du militaire, une lueur lubrique parcourue ses yeux et il commença à s'attaquer au boxer. Malheureusement pour lui il ne pu s'amuser bien longtemps avant que le grand brun ne le fasse basculer et ne le débarrasse à son tour de ses vêtements.

L'heure qui suivi fut remplis de grognements rauques et d'adorable petit cri de plaisir de la part du natté. Tout du moins c'est ce que pensait l'homme avant que ce dernier ne lui enfonce une épingle à cheveux dans la gorge et qu'il ne s'étouffe avec son propre sang.

Le natté se dégagea difficilement vu le poids de l'homme mort couché sur lui.

Il se releva, repris ses vêtements et se rhabilla sans un regard pour son amant mort. Il sortit de son sac à dos une petite boite en bois d'ébène qu'il déposa près du corps puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la base. Le gardien aperçu plus tôt voulu l'arrêter pour lui demander pourquoi il partait déjà mais il se retrouva au sol une seconde plus tard avec, lui aussi, une épingle dans la trachée.

Le natté rentra dans l'abri pour ouvrir les grilles et actionna le mécanisme, mais avant de les passer, il sortit de sa poche une petite bombe de couleur et tagua sur le mur : « Shinigami is Alive ! »

Après quelques kilomètres parcourus à pied, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la base avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, sourire que n'importe quelle personne aurait qualifié de fou ; le petit brun sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro, au même moment la base explosa. Le jeune homme composa alors un autre numéro et attendit, une voix douce lui répondit et avec toujours ce grand sourire de psychopathe, le natté lui dis : « Dis au glaçon que la mission est accomplie et que je serais de retour avant le jour! » Il n'attendit même pas de réponse et raccrocha, reprenant sa route vers leur planque du moment, encore et toujours une des grandes maisons de l'héritier Winner. Quoique, il irait bien faire un tour en boite histoire de bien finir la soirée.

-----

Le jeune homme mit la clef dans la serrure et pénétra dans la petite maison qui leur servait de planque. Il était près de midi et il s'était réveillé quelque heures plus tôt dans le lit d'un parfait inconnu, parfait inconnu qui dormait d'un sommeil plus que définitif au vu du couteau planté dans sa gorge, couteau qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir ramassé dans sa cuisine entre deux ''câlins''. C'était étrange la fascination que le natté ressentait pour l'égorgement, surtout en pleine action ; en réalité le seul problème qu'il avait était que chacun de ses partenaires finissaient de cette façon. Pas que cela le dérange plus que ça mais, déjà sur L2 le professeur G rouspétait qu'il n'était pas discret, et aujourd'hui qu'il se trouvait sur Terre se sont ses ''cher coéquipiers'' qui commençaient à se poser des questions sur les différents meurtres commis dans chacune des villes qu'ils traversaient.

A peine mit-il un pied dans la demeure que quatre personnes d'environ le même âge se précipitèrent sur lui.

« - Où étais-tu passé ?

- J'accomplissais ma mission Yui, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais parti faire le tour des boites de nuit histoire de m'amuser ?

- Franchement ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de toi ! Surtout que tu as appelé Quatre à 3h pour lui dire que la mission était terminée et qu'il ne faut pas 9h pour faire le chemin. Alors ? Où étais-tu ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir Yui, je suis retourné en boite une fois la mission remplie et je me suis trouvé un mec histoire de passer du bon temps, ensuite on a été chez lui et on s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit ! Ça te va comme explication ?

- Fou le camp ! Maintenant ! J'enverrais un message aux profs en leur expliquant la situation et je ferais en sorte que tu ne fasses plus parti de notre équipe !

- Bah alors Yui, tu ne supportes pas les homo ?

- Je n'ai rien contre les gays, c'est juste ta tête qui ne me revient pas !

- Espèce de…

- Ca suffit ! J'en ai plus que marre ! Wufeï, Trowa, allez voir ailleurs si on y est, après tout vous n'avez rien à faire dans l'histoire, et si vraiment l'un d'entre nous doit partir ce ne sera pas à nous d'en décider mais aux profs. Quant à vous deux j'en ai ras le bol ! Vous vous comportez vraiment comme des enfants. Heero, si Duo ne rentre pas aussitôt sa mission remplis c'est son choix et tu n'as rien à y redire. Quant à toi Duo, que tu t'envois en l'air, comme tu le dis si bien, avec un parfait inconnu nous regarde quand même dans le sens ou tu nous mets en danger. Imagine qu'il fasse le rapprochement entre l'homme avec qui il a couché et celui qui a détruit la base d'Oz cette nuit !

- Impossible !

- Maxwell, ta petite tête de garce ne passe pas tout à fait inaperçu. Et…

- Si vous me laissiez parler, l'un comme l'autre, vous sauriez que les deux seules personnes à m'avoir vu rentrer dans la base sont mortes, je les ai moi-même tué histoire d'être sûr…

- Et celui avec qui tu as passé la nuit, tu es étranger à la ville, il ne mettra pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement. A moins que tu ne l'ai tué lui aussi ?

- Tout juste, je l'ai égorgé si tu veux tout savoir.

- Tu me dégoutes, j'monte dans ma chambre, on a rendez vous après-demain avec les profs, d'ici là je ne veux pas voir ta tronche de cinglé sinon j'te tire une balle entre les deux yeux. »

Le métis japonais monta alors et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Le jeune arabe blond, lui, lança un regard dépité et surtout déçu au natté avant de lui tourner le dos. Il fit quelques pas, s'arrêta puis s'adressa à Duo : « Alors c'était toi ? Tous ces hommes retrouvés mort, égorgés à leur domicile ? Je ne voulais pas y croire malgré ce que les autres disaient mais c'était bien toi. » L'arabe n'attendit pas de réponse et parti lui aussi s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant un natté mal à l'aise dans le hall d'entrée.

Ce n'était pas leur première dispute, loin de là, mais ce coup-ci Duo se sentait mal d'avoir déçu Quatre, la seule personne à part G qui ne l'avait jamais traité de pute malgré son histoire.

-----

Parce que oui, il fut un temps où, pour subvenir sur L2 avec une dizaine de gosses à nourrir, il fallait trouver un travail, et de préférence qui payait assez bien, même pour un enfant d'à peine 8 ans.

FLASH BACK

La première fois il n'avait fait que suivre son chef de bande, Solo. Ce dernier avait une quinzaine d'année, et étant le plus fort, il avait décidé qu'il prendrait les enfants des rues à sa charge. Pas tous bien sûr, juste les plus jeunes ; et il faisait en sorte que tous soient nourris correctement, et qu'il y ait un minimum d'eau et de courant dans leur squat. Ce n'était pas la belle vie à l'époque mais le natté ne s'en serait jamais plaint parce qu'il connaissait bien Solo, et il se doutait que son travail n'était pas vraiment honnête.

Mais ce jour là, Solo avait l'air malade, la peau blanche cadavérique, les yeux cernés et injectés de sang. Alors le petit Duo de 8 ans s'était relevé discrètement et était sortit à son tour. Il suivi son chef à travers des rues sombres jusqu'à ce que Solo s'arrête à côté d'une voiture et s'y introduise. C'était le genre de voiture qu'on ne voyait que dans les quartiers riches de la colonie ; c'est pourquoi, très étonné, le jeune garçon demanda aux autres personnes présentes sur le trottoir si elles savaient où son ami avait été emmené. « Tire-toi » et « fout le camp » furent leurs seules réponses, et vu leur regard, il décida qu'effectivement il valait mieux partir. Une rue plus loin une voiture blanche aux vitres teintées s'arrêta à ses côtés et la vitre côté conducteur fit place au visage souriant d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

« - Bonjour p'tit gars.

- Bonjour.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce quartier dis-moi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour un enfant.

- Je n'suis plus un enfant j'ai 8 ans ! Et Solo il dit que maintenant je fais parti des grands ! D'ailleurs c'est lui que je cherche, il était dans la rue là bah mais il est parti en voiture, je me demande ce qu'il est parti faire…

- Ne te vexe pas mais tu fais beaucoup plus jeune que 8 ans. Quant à ton ami, s'il fait le tapin il ne sera pas de retour avant demain matin.

- C'est quoi faire le tapin ?

- C'est une sorte de métier. La personne donne son corps pour quelques heures contre de l'argent.

- Son corps ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire l'acheteur de son corps ? Et puis je savais pas qu'on pouvait vivre sans son corps, même pour quelques heures…

- Tu n'as pas bien compris je pense. Tu vends ton corps, mais avec toi à l'intérieur. Quant à ce que l'on en fait, c'est très plaisant en fait. Tu veux que je te montre ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais très doux pour ta première fois.

- Ben, je veux bien venir, mais t'es sûr que Solo va pas m'en vouloir de travailler aussi ? Alors qu'il refuse même qu'on aille voler avec lui quand on n'a plus rien ?

- Sûr ! Aller, monte ! »

Alors il monta. Il n'avait rien à craindre puisque « c'était plaisant » et que Solo le faisait aussi. Seulement à 8 ans on ne pense pas à ce genre de chose ; et même si l'homme avait fait attention Duo ne trouva pas cela plaisant du tout.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'homme était encore là et lui avait amené le petit déjeuner au lit. En plus de celui-ci, il y avait une enveloppe blanche posé sur le plateau. Lorsque l'enfant lui demanda ce que c'était l'homme lui répondit qu'il l'avait gagné avant de ressorti de la chambre.

Le petit Duo s'était alors levé, habillé et était rentré à la ''maison'' retrouver les autres.

Malheureusement Solo, lui, n'était jamais revenu. Son corps avait été retrouvé le matin même par la police de L2 dans une des nombreuses décharges, nu et la gorge tranché.

Le petit Duo était alors devenu Duo et avait dû prendre en charge les plus petits, et pour cela il lui fallait de l'argent. Les rues de la pire des colonies virent ainsi une nouvelle tête parmi les prostitués, une petite bouille appartenant à un enfant ayant dû grandir trop vite.

Cette situation dura presque 2 ans, jusqu'à un soir où ce jeune garçon fut attaqué par un de ses clients. L'homme l'avait emmené dans un hôtel sordide, l'avait mis à nu avant de prendre son petit corps violement. Duo avait beau avoir l'habitude des manières violentes de certains, il n'en fut pas moins terrifié par l'énergie négative que dégageait cette personne. Et c'est ce qui lui sauva la vie ce soir là. En effet, le jeune natté, sur ses gardes, pu voir le coup de couteau arriver et se servir de son agilité pour retourner l'arme contre son agresseur. Ce fut son premier meurtre… Mais pas le dernier.

L'homme mort, le garçon subtilisa son portefeuille après s'être revêtu et s'aperçu qu'il y avait l'équivalent de 10 nuit de travail ; autant dire une véritable fortune pour lui.

C'est ainsi que le garçon décida qu'il était plus logique pour lui et les siens de changer de façon de faire et à partir de ce jours là, les clients devinrent des proies inconscientes qui, pensant abuser d'un jeune garçon, étaient finalement retrouvés égorgés et dépouillés.

Cela dura jusqu'à ses 12 ans, lorsque l'église Maxwell les pris en charge. Durant 3 mois les enfants furent chouchoutés par le père et la sœur de cette petite église qui ne leur demandait que d'être heureux en échange. 3 mois de pur bonheur pour le jeune garçon qui n'avait plus à s'en faire pour l'argent.

Malheureusement cette situation se détériora lorsque le père Maxwell fut tué par des soldas de l'Organisation Zodiacal qui recherchaient des terroristes. Un nouveau prêtre fut envoyé par l'église, mais le prêtre en question était plus du genre des anciens clients du natté, et celui-ci n'eu même pas le temps de mettre en sureté la sœur et ses camarades qu'il fut vendu à des soldats d'OZ pour servir d'amusement. Lorsqu'il réussi à sortir de la base après avoir fait un véritable carnage, ce ne fut que pour retrouver l'église en cendre et recueillir le dernier souffle de la none : « La mort était la meilleure chose pour eux Duo, comprend moi, plutôt la mort que perdre son innocence. »

Mais il était trop tard pour Duo, alors il décida qu'à partir de maintenant, il deviendrait Shinigami. Après tout, il aurait dû mourir plutôt que de se perdre. Et puis, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, l'odeur et le gout du sang, il n'y avait rien de plus excitant pour lui.

Quelques mois après il était découvert par les Sweeper et était présenté au professeur G qui recherchait justement un jeune garçon fort et façonnable pour en faire un des futurs pilotes de Gundam.

FIN FLASH BACK

Oh, fort il l'a toujours été, mais façonnable… Le professeur G s'en mord les doigts encore aujourd'hui lorsqu'il regarde les infos ou qu'il lit les journaux. Son pilote est peut-être très intelligent, et même plus doué que le fameux pilote 01 d'après lui, mais il n'en reste pas moins que les différentes expériences de sa vie lui ont façonnés une personnalité instable. C'est parce qu'il savait ça depuis longtemps qu'il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par le message du 01 et qu'il décida de se déplacer lui-même pour régler le problème.

-----

Le lendemain, le professeur G fit irruption alors que Quatre et Heero étaient en train de petit déjeuner.

« - Professeur ? Que faites-vous là ? On ne devait se réunir que demain.

Effectivement 01, mais vu le mail que vous m'avez envoyé j'ai préféré passer un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir parler à Duo.

Dans sa chambre ; et j'espère qu'il va enfin débarrasser le planché.

Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez réellement contre lui ?

Simple ; il va finir par nous faire repérer avec tous les corps qu'il laisse derrière lui. Je lui laisse encore deux mois avant que les Ozi ne fassent le rapprochement entre les vagues de meurtre et les infiltrations et explosions causées par des terroristes, et alors c'est toute la population que nous auront sur le dos et pas seulement l'armée.

Il est vrai que Duo à un certain problème de relation humaine mais je suis sûr que cela rentrera dans l'ordre dès que je lui aurai parlé. »

Sur ces paroles, il demanda à ce qu'on le mène à la chambre de son pilote, ce que fit Quatre sans en rajouter, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins que son coéquipier.

« - Duo ?

G !? Alors il vous a réellement envoyé son rapport ce conard !

Comprend-le Duo, tu recommences à faire comme sur L2, les cadavres s'accumulent et ça commence à faire beaucoup, beaucoup trop !

Je n'y suis pour rien G, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, d'un coté j'ai besoin de ces hommes, j'ai besoin de sentir que je leur plais… Mais, quand ils sont en moi, je n'ai plus qu'une envie, celle de voir leur sang couler, de voir leurs yeux se voiler… Je suis vraiment dingue…hein ?

Tu n'es pas fou Duo, tu es seulement malade. Et je te le promets, dès que la guerre sera fini je te soignerais. Mais pour l'instant il faut que tu te retiennes, il faut que tu fasses moins de dégât sinon vous risquez de vous faire découvrir par Oz ; et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas me soigner maintenant si tu en es capable G ?

Je regrette Duo, mais je ne peux pas nous le permettre, on a encore besoin de toi en tant que pilote !

Je vois…

Crois-moi petit, s'il n'y avait pas la guerre, ou si je pouvais mettre la main sur un autre tueur aussi bon que toi, je te mettrais sous traitement aussitôt. Mais je te promets que dès que le monde sera en paix, Shini disparaitra. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, le japonais se demandait ce que signifiait cette histoire.

POV Heero

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel. On va finir par se faire chopper à cause des conneries de cet abruti, les mads pourraient arranger le truc et ils s'y refusent. C'est complètement stupide. Et pourquoi le professeur G a-t-il dit qu'il avait encore besoin de Duo dans cet état, c'est à croire qu'il est heureux de savoir qu'il couche avec de parfait inconnus pour les tuer en pleine action, méchant bordel encore cette histoire.

Je crois que je le vais surveiller de très près, histoire de savoir l'entière vérité…

FIN POV

« - Bon, pilotes 01 à 05, si je suis venu c'est avant tout pour vous dire que les autres mads et moi-même en avons plus qu'assez de vos enfantillages. Oui le pilote 02 a quelques problèmes de comportement mais sachez que c'est sous contrôle et que nous mesurons bien mieux que vous les risques encourus.

C'est une blague ?

Non Yui, ceci n'est en aucun cas une plaisanterie ou autre chose dans le genre et sachez que J va vous contacter dans la journée pour mettre fin à votre comportement grotesque ; c'est à croire que vous êtes jaloux…

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux!

Moi non plus Yui, mais au vu de vos agissements on pourrait vraiment se poser la question !

Euh, professeur J, ne serait-il pas préférable de simplement transmettre les missions de 02 à l'un de nous le temps que ces histoires se calment. Après tout, les journaux commences à se poser des questions sur les ressemblances entre les meurtres commis dans les bases et ceux commis chez des civils. Et si le public prend parti contre nous alors nous aurons plus de mal non seulement à nous cacher mais surtout à accomplir nos missions.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis 04, nous mesurons tout à fait les risques, mais les missions données au 02 ne peuvent être effectuées que par lui et…

Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

01 je n'apprécie pas du tout que l'on me coupe la parole. De plus, vu votre façon d'insulter votre coéquipier, je m'étonne que vous demandiez ses missions.

Et en quoi elle consiste? après tout nous avons tous suivi la même formation ou presque, alors nous sommes tout à fait capables de remplir les mêmes missions que le pilote du Deathscythe !

Ça, ça m'étonnerait!

Et j'peux savoir en quoi tu s'rais plus capable que moi Maxwell ?

Oh, je n'sais pas…au hasard…le fait que tu sois non seulement hétéro mais en plus homophobe !

Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ça ; j't'ai déjà dit que j'n'ai rien contre les homos, juste contre toi et ta gueule de con.

Et moi c'est ta tronche à toi que j'peux pas blairer et …

Ça suffit ! j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos comportements. Vous n'êtes plus des gosses ; vous êtes des rebelles, des terroristes, des pilotes de Gundam et non des gamins dans une cours de récré ! Yui, les missions confiées au pilote 02 sont des missions où le fait qu'il soit très ouvert à certains niveaux lui est très utile. Et toi Duo tu vas arrêter aussi de le chercher ; n'oubli pas ce que je t'ai di tout à l'heure, compris ?

Oui J. je monte dans ma chambre.

Vous ?

Quoi encore 05, vous avez aussi quelque chose à dire ?

Vous vous en servez en temps que pute ? c'est bien ça non ? c'est ça que signifient vos sous-entendus ?

En quelque sorte, les personnes qu'il doit assassiner ne peuvent l'être que dans des situations intimes.

Et il ne dit rien ?

Il n'a rien à dire. Tout comme vous, il fait ce que l'on lui ordonne.

Vous êtes des monstres !

Et pourquoi cela Winner ?

Vous avez non seulement créé un assassin mais vous en avez fait un…par Alla vous êtes horrible !

C'est vrai. Lorsque j'ai pris Duo en charge j'aurais pu lui faire changer de vie mais cela ne nous aurait pas du tout rendu service car nous avions besoin de quelqu'un comme lui. Maintenant le sujet est clos, je ne veux plus en entendre parler tout comme je ne veux plus recevoir ce genre de mail de vous 01. Est-ce bien compris ?

Oui.

Oui.

Hn.

…

04 ?

Je vous trouve horrible mais soit.

Bien ! Dans ce cas je vous laisse ! au revoir. »

POV Wufeï

Je n'en reviens pas, les mads se servent de lui comme… comment peut-il accepter de se laisser faire ? Je ne comprends rien. En plus, G a dit qu'il aurait pu faire en sorte de lui changer de vie mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ; ce qui signifie que Maxwell faisait le tapin avant d'être recruté par les profs. Sur L2 vu que c'est sa colonie d'origine. Or d'après ce que j'en sais, L2 est la pire de toutes les colonies, elle est infestée de vermine, dans tous les sens du terme, et c'est d'ailleurs pour éviter de devenir comme elle que les autres colonies l'ont mise aux rebus et ont cessé toute transaction avec elle. Il n'y a plus que ceux en recherche de viande fraiche qui s'y rende ; tout du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait sur L5 lorsque je suis venu sur terre.

Franchement, j'en viens à plaindre réellement Maxwell.

Fin POV

POV Quatre

Le pauvre.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il se comporte comme ça.

Il doit nous en vouloir parce que l'on se plaint de faire un ''travail'' dur alors que lui…par Alla il vend son corps pour combattre Oz et nous on se permet de le critiquer, de l'insulter. JE l'ai insulté moi aussi alors que j'avais toujours fait en sorte de le protéger comme un grand frère protégerait son petit frère. Il est le plus jeune de nous cinq et pourtant il a vécu bien plus de chose et… Oh seigneur comment je vais bien pouvoir me faire pardonner. Il faut que je m'excuse. Il faut que je fasse en sorte qu'il nous pardonne. Et je vais aussi faire en sorte qu'il ne remplisse plus ces fameuses missions. C'est ça ! Je vais en parler aux autres, je suis le meilleur stratège je vais forcément nous trouver un plan à chaque fois pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de refaire ça…

Mais avant tout il faut que je m'excuse de mon comportement.

Fin POV

Le pilote du Sandroc, les larmes aux yeux, se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le natté dans sa chambre.

POV Trowa

Alors là !

J'avoue je n'aurais jamais pu deviner une telle chose. Je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir pu garder un visage impassible malgré le choc que ça m'a fait. Les mads ont osé utiliser son corps !

Bon, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, on ne fait pas la guerre sans faire quelques sacrifices ; mais à ce point. Bon, je me doute que Maxwell n'est pas non plus tout blanc ; il n'y a qu'à voir comment il nous regarde à certains moments, surtout Yui, Chang et moi ; je me demande parfois s'il veut nous mettre dans son lit ou nous trancher la gorge.

A présent cela ne m'étonne plus vraiment ; nous sommes à priori à son goût mais comme les mads lui ont fait associer sexe et sang, il couche et tue ! Un véritable Shinigami ! Il ne se pose pas de question, quelqu'un lui plait, il le prend et le tue, ne pas laisser de preuve, de témoin. Je le comprends, j'agirai exactement de la même façon à sa place. Quoique, j'aurais plus jeté mon ''dévolu'' sur un petit blond de ma connaissance.

Fin POV

Le pilote du Heavy arms quitta la pièce à son tour, suivi de près par le chinois, laissant seul le ''perfect soldior'' qui lui ne savait plus quoi penser.

Celui-ci sorti a son tour et se dirigea vers la chambre du baka de sa connaissance. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il s'explique.

Il se retrouva face à une porte close et à des voix qui s'en échappait. Devait-il entrer ou attendre que l'affaire se tasse. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis leur première rencontre Heero s'était dit qu'il était dommage que le natté soit aussi con parce qu'il était intelligent dans son genre, et débrouillard. Puis il s'était dit que jamais il ne pourrait avoir une relation avec lui autre que haineuse vu son comportement. Mais maintenant, peut être pourraient-ils devenir amis, ou tout du moins camarades ? Et surtout, peut être pourront-ils tous faire enfin véritablement équipe, maintenant qu'ils savaient plus ou moins la vérité.

_**(Bon alors sur le cout je voulais finir comme ça…j'trouvais que ça faisait pas mal et que ça changé du « tous le monde les couples finissent heureux ensembles »…sof qu'après j'me suis dis que je tenais un minimum à ma vie…donc voilà la suite et fin…lol)**_

Heero Yui, de son véritable nom Odin Low Junior préféra attendre jusqu'au soir pour aller parler à son coéquipier natté. Il pénétra dans la chambre après avoir frappé et eu l'autorisation de rentrer.

« - qu'est ce que tu m'veux Yui ?

Te parler.

Parce qu'on a quelque chose à se dire maintenant ?

Je voudrais savoir si ce que nous a dit le professeur J est vrai.

Tu veux savoir si je joue les putes Yui ? et bien oui !

Pourquoi ?

…

Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ? j'veux dire maintenant tu n'as plus a faire ça… avec les autres on a parlé et on a trouvé une solution pour que tes prochaines missions ne se passent pas de la même façon…

Tu plaisantes ? Et lequel d'entre vous va prendre ma place et écarter les cuisses pour le bien des colonies ?

Personne. Pas besoin de ça. On trouvera forcément une solution ; et je peux te promettre que jamais plus tu n'auras à subir cela, quitte à ce que l'on mette les points sur les ''i'' aux mads !

Mais putain, tu te prends pour qui ? Tu te pointes dans ma chambre avec toutes tes belles paroles alors qu'on ne peut pas se blairer et tu me sors comme ça que je ne dois plus faire mes missions ? Mais t'es vraiment le plus grand des cons !

J'essai de te protéger ! Ca te plaît tant que ça de te faire sauter par tous ces types alors que…

OUI ! Comme tu dis. J'aime ça, j'aime me faire désirer, j'aime savoir que je plais, j'aime !

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi élimines-tu tous tes amants si tu aimes tant que ça ?

Je…

REPOND !

…

Répond moi merde ! pourquoi tu les tues tous? Pourquoi ?

JE NE SAIS PAS. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça ! plaire aux hommes, faire en sorte qu'ils me désirent, qu'ils me veulent dans leur lit ! Et y aller ! j'aime les sentir en moi !

Et tu les tues !

Et je les élimine…

…

…

Et si je te prends, maintenant, tu me tueras moi aussi ?

… »

_**(Euh, alors là je tien à préciser que je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire mais bon, une chose en entrainant une autre…lol (euh ça veux dire quoi ça ? là d'un coup j'suis plus sûr de vouloir continuer ma lecture, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…))**_

Le natté n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que le japonais le clouait sur le lit et commençait à l'embrasser passionnément tout en lui arrachant ses vêtements. En quelques secondes il se retrouva en tenu d'Adam avec le pilote 01 couché sur lui. Ce dernier lui écarta les cuisses et commença à le préparer, ils avaient beau se détester Heero voulait montrer au 02 qu'il pouvait s'envoyer en l'air sans souffrir ni avoir besoin de tuer. Alors lorsqu'il senti son coéquipier se détendre totalement autour de ces doigts il le pénétra. Il attendit que le crispement sur le visage de Duo disparaisse avant de commencer à bouger.

Il se sentait bien, pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait vraiment bien, complet, vivant. Réellement vivant. Ça le changeait vraiment des coups d'un soir, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes. Aucune des personnes avec qui il s'était envoyé en l'air ne lui avait autant fait ressentir de chose que le corps sous lui, que Duo.

Duo se sentait bien lui aussi, il se sentait complet. Il avait l'impression que jamais plus il ne pourrait ressentir ça. Instinctivement, sa main se dirigea vers sa longue tresse et en ressorti une petite épingle à cheveux. Alors qu'il se sentait partir inexorablement vers l'orgasme le plus dévastateur qu'il n'ait jamais connu, il planta son arme improvisé dans la gorge de son partenaire. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si Heero n'avait pas eu d'aussi bon réflexes et attrapé sa main avant le coup fatale. Un autre se serait surement arrêté, mais n'est pas perfect soldior qui veux ; aussi, Heero continua ses mouvements de va et viens jusqu'à leur petite mort à tous les deux.

« - Tu es vivant.

Comme tu vois !

Tu… tu es le premier depuis tellement d'années… tu es vivant… tu… tu…

Hé, c'est bon ne pleures pas… merde, si tu te mettais à pleurer parce que tu m'as tué ok, mais là y'a pas eu mort d'homme… pour une fois avec toi…

Je… j'te croyais homophobe !

J't'ai toujours dit que je ne l'étais pas…

…que c'était juste ma tête qui ne te revenait pas…hein ?

Mouais… A croire que je me trompais quand même sur ça.

Pourquoi avoir agit comme ça, pourquoi m'avoir baisé ?

Tu as vraiment l'impression que je t'ai juste « baisé » ?

…

Je crois bien que je tiens à toi…

Vraiment ?

Oui ! »

FIN

----------

_**Alors, verdict ???**_

_**Bon je sais la fin est zarb mais je savais vraiment pas comment finir donc…**_

_**Sachant que je tien à préciser quand même que les POV de Wufi, Quitti et Trotro ce n'est pas la réalité vrai, d'où les incohérences, c'est simplement ce qu'ils pensent être la vérité par rapport aux événements…**_

_**J'espère quand même que cette fic vous aura plus et si tel est le cas laissez moi une pitite review…quoique vous pouvez aussi me laisser une review pour critiquer…lol**_

_**plus**_

_**Ps : je suis a la recherche d'un, une, voir plusieurs béta…donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un… laissez moi votre mail…**_

_**bye**_


End file.
